Hell Bound
by rubiediamond
Summary: A witch cursed the Royal Vampire family for generations. However, she died, but her daughter continues on her legacy. As the daughter is captured, the Vampire King will make useful of the daughter to take away the curse and for personal needs. If she doesn't comply, he will severely punish her if he still doesn't have a heart. Will the daughter die trying or fall defeated?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I need every woman and child to be locked in the basement! This isn't a drill! This a serious protocol!"

"Everyone, run to safety! Don't try to save your loved ones! Save yourself!"

"They are coming! The red eyed leeches are finally here!"

"Run faster!... Hurry!... Get these people to safe..."

Screams were everywhere. Mothers, children were petrified. I can tell by their eyes they've never experienced this before. I could hear their hearts racing, eyes bulging, muffled screams. It was all too surreal. I'm used to this by now. Everywhere I travel, the leeches seem to find me.

No matter how hard I try to hide and seclude my being, it always resurfaces, and they know. They know where I am... every minute... every second...

Probably tracking my steps, my heart beat, heart rate, and pulse. They know me a bit too well. They'd always find me.

The name's Princess Maria Leon. or just Maria to be plain and short.

You know princesses still don't exist. Well I am the last princess from my generation. I've been hiding it for a secret now. Only to protect my identity. The secret is I'm a witch. A white witch. I try to do good things and behave as a good little witch. I don't practice voodoo, hoodoo or whatever "doo" there is.

They're only after me because... because they feel like I am a threat to their kind. The problem is they don't know I haven't gained my powers yet. I'm only 18. You get the powers at least at 21 or so.

I can do a bippity boppity boo, just only small spells. Nothing too major. If I tell them I can't do extraordinary powers, they'll think I'm lying and probably make me suffer even more. Oh the horror...

The plan is I have to escape to another hiding place. Someone leaked secret info about where I was stationed, and somehow they've found me. I can't risk anymore human lives. I barely have enough guards and protectors to secure me.

These leeches killed my mom after 4 years into my existence on this Earth. I remember her killing like it was brand new... tattooed into my brain... I could never forget.

"More pain you go through makes your more powerful darling. If you only endure it. It will enhance your white magic... But... if you give up, you become weaker. So you can't give up for mommy... you hear me?"

Her last words to me. They echoed in my head each night this escaping happens.

Being the last princess who's a witch, who saves people, and cancel out darkness aka the leeches isn't a very fond thing to be going through.

These leeches must don't know a thing. A white witch can defeat them... Oh yeah that's why they are trying to kill me. I couldn't belie-

"Princesa, donde estas yendo?" (Princess, where are you going?) My guard asked me.

"Uh... Uh... Pienso... Uh.. Pienso a Barcelona, no?" (I think to Barcelona, right?)

"Princesa, hemos estado en Barcelona. Que mas?!" (We have been to Barcelona... What else?"

"No se... Lo siento..." (I don't know. I am sorry.)

"Ayy. A dios mio. Princesa, No podemos hac-" (We can't make)

I gasped. Blood poured from his mouth. I looked down as blood was coming unto my dress.

"Prin.. prin.."

He fell down, blood overflowing the floor.

I screamed as I saw a stake pierced through his chest. My hands went to my mouth.

My eyes followed up to a dark figure. It was pitch black. And I saw red eyes...

"Leech..." I whispered, but I knew he heard me.

"I would say Vampire is the correct term."

Before I could comprehend next, he knocked me out, as darkness envenloped me.


	2. 1

Chapter 1: Damsel In Distress

~~~~~~~

"Wake up, _puta_. Hahahaha..."

"Jasper, don't be rude to our special guest."

"Oh Drazo, you pretty boy. Of course you're fond of humans. Where did your parents go wrong!"

"Oh Jas, you twat, that's why you're not King. You're damn mouth will get you slaughtered. And guess what? I won't be saving your ass again. Even for a penny. That's pretty much how your worth is to me. Valueless."

"I may be valueless? Your crown is worthless once they put that on your head. We'll see who holds more value... If you do become king, after your brother dies... which will probably be never... THANK THE HEAVENS!"

"Oh shut up wi-"

I whimpered. They both immediately gotten quiet. I squinted my eyes then opened them. I intake my unknown surroundings.

I am in a moving transportation. I am tied up with rope, both feet and hands. My mouth is duct taped. I look to my right, and I see this big, lean guy with black and brown hair, midway to his cheeks. He stares back at me with his dull red eyes...

 _"Leech"_ a whisper echoes in my mind.

"Well.. well.. well the _puta_ is now awake. The king is very **excited** to see her."

"Jas.. Shut up... We need to make her less scared. Let my brother do all the horror."

My eyes grew wider. I vigorously shook my head. I didn't want to go to the king. I've had nightmares about him. I had dreams of him killing me mercilessly. I can't believe I've gotten caught after all these years... Now I am really doomed.

"Ahh.. so you do understand English." The mysterious handsome guy spoke to me.

I shook head very fast. He smiled at me.

Facepalm. Frack! I understood that sentence and responded. Stupid Maria. I should've just stared at him blankly.

"Hey, this girl knows English. She just responded to me." I was terrified with fear.

"Good, because we are here. Oh joy. I can't wait to this fest! Let me get my plasma popcorn." The driver said.

Yuck. Whatever food that was, I hope I won't get to eat it.

"Come on little witch. Time for your big arrival."

The driver roughly dragged me out of the car by my arm, locking onto so tight. Great, my blood circulation may stop.

We started walking towards the castle. The mysterious man to my right and the driver holding on to me for dear sake was to my left. I'm between these dangerous leeches. Gosh, I wish I could drop dread.

 _"I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

Who was that?

 _"It's me, the mysterious man..."_

I gasped internally. He's been inside my head the entire time?... Cue harsh gulping with a tinge of fear.

 _"Ha... no not really. You now just let your mind blockade down. Now I am able to read your thoughts."_

I could tell he was smirking in his head. I glared at him with so much hate. Damn these vampires with their gifts. They never respect anyone's privacy.

 _"Well I'm already damned so you can-"_

I quickly build up my mental blockade to shut him out. I heard a growl rumble from his throat. He seems to be very irritated by me. Good...

"Can you two walk any faster? I want to see the King wreak havoc onto this bitch. Put a pep in your step!"

This is when I literally start to shake uncontrollably. I was terrified by what he said. The King? What is he going to do with me? What have I done?!

I was broken from my thoughts as I was dragged to into the double doors of hell. And that I mean the Leeches' castle.

I was sitting in the throne room, waiting for the arrival of the King. As of course, I was tied down into a steel chair with something covering my mouth.

The driver walked over to me. He bent down to level to my height.

He started caressing his index finger on my cheek. I turned away with disgust. Also, they don't know how to keep their body parts to themselves.

"Aw, the wittle witch doesn't like me. Well I don't give a shit. I could probably touch you all i want. But I can't do that. Your the King's play toy. But don't worry once he's through with you, he can toss you to me. I will break you so bad you'll be-"

"AND SHE"LL BE WHAT?" The King roared.

"Nothing, your majesty. I'll be over there." He looked back at me and glared with lust and hatred. What a decent combination. I rolled my eyes at his delusion. Keep dreaming.

My gaze averted to King as he walked over to me. I tried scooting my chair back. But it wouldn't budge.

"Tsk tsk tsk. No darling. This chair is "steeled" to the floor like the ones they have in prison. Trust me, you'll get to know these chairs quite soon. Don't rush the opportunity."

I scowled at him. This leech is really asking for it.

"Do you know why you are here? Do you know why you've been captured? Well... I will tell you, little conniving witch."

I was waiting to hear this because whatever reason it was is complete bullshit. Never have I ever done anything to the Vampire race.

"Your mom tried to put a little enchantment spell on my Father, saying that our bloodline could be forever cursed. We will have no loved ones, no one will trust us. Basically, we are all alone and no one wants to deal with us. She says that our bloodline will die off. If we die, all vamps die. Your mom who's a sneaky bitch cursed the Valdros!"

I just stared at him like he was completely insane. His blue vein was popping out, ready to burst upon his white pale skin.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. I guess that was his tactic to calm down.

He came over to me and ripped out the tape from my mouth. I whimpered from the strong sting that was left over.

"Do you have anything to say before I go on?"

I just stared at him even more, more like glaring at him with death threats. He showed an evil smirk.

"Good. You're the obedient type. I like that." I just rolled my eyes again at this stupidity.

"There's so many questions that need to be answered from you. And you will provide me with those answers. That's when you come into play. You also come into play when I need help, need relief if you know what I mean, or I wanna take my rage out on you. Or you can choose death. If I were you, I would choose wisely. Tick tock tick tock..."

"I would rather be dead, buried with my mom. I have nothing else left in the world. Just do me the favor. Plus if I'm dead, your vamp race won't progress. If I'm alive, the race still won't progress. I suggest that YOU, king, choose very wisely with what you want to do with me. I don't give a crap anymore. You leeches took my family away. The only person I had was my mom! You bastards deserve to be cursed. Whatever reason my mom did it for, I'm glad she did! MONSTERS LIKE YOU NEED TO DIE OFF!" At this point, I was raging. I cried with so much hurt and anger. I felt my power surge throughout my power. If I rage anymore longer, my power will unleash. I can't do that. I have to appear weak as possible, so they won't suspect anything.

His eyes were beaming red. Oh yeah, he was livid. But I don't give a shit. I've been going through too much hell for these jackasses.

He stomped over to me, and made a cackling smack upon my cheek. My head whipped around so fast, and I could feel the taste of blood in my mouth.

I spit it out and faced him.

"You insolent tramp. You think you know everything about me? Well the hell you don't. That mouth of yours will get you in so much trouble. But don't worry. I like trouble makers. I whip them into shape very quickly."

He swung his right arm to knock me out. And I fell into darkness..

I groaned from pain on the right side of my cheek. I knew it was swollen. I knew I had to heal that later.

I heard chains rattling. I looked up and see that both of my arms are entangled with chains. My ankles were too.

One thing I was really shocked about that I was holstered upwards with chains only in my undergarments.

It scares to be in this state. When I can't defend myself or escape from dangers.

I waited as an hour past, trying to comtemplate what will happen to me.

Was I stuck down here forever? Will they starve me until I call a quits? Will I die alone down here?

No light illuminated in this room except for a dim ceiling fan. However, the light was just close to burn out. This room is very dark with mucky smells. It had the scent of death, blood, and sweat.

The tiles were pealing off of the floor. This tells you how they took care of this room. It's just how it's suppose to be. This is the room only for the worthless. Each room represent how valuable you are. Now I know my worth.

As my head swung low from exhaustion, I hear the chamber door creak open with a loud screech. I lifted my head to see who it is. My eyes would bulge if I had the energy, but I just groaned silently.

 **HE** had a long, leather, black whip that was like 2 yard sticks.

I could see him sneak an evil smirk as he walked towards.

I only imagined what pain could be brought upon me

I close my eyes as he brought up the whip to strike me.

Remember about the whole giving up thing? I lost all of that confidence when I walked through the Gates of Hell: King Drago's Castle...


	3. 2

~2~

My head swung low as I couldn't face this demon leech anymore. Not only was he a pervert, but he was a mad torturer.

Being stripped only down to my undergarments was enough punishment I could ever receive. Is it really important to do this to a teenage grown up? At least clothe me. I would be a bit happy.

Distracting me from my thoughts was a huge cackling clap coming from the whip. I shot my head up too quick that I start seeing stars.

My eyes travelled to the only Satan's goon, Drago. He tried to be intimidating, which of course, worked like Hell, which is also where he is from. I hope to the Lords they send him there and burn him till he's ashes and dust.

He prowled to me like a slithering, demonic snake, dragging the long whip in his right hand. He opened his mouth to speak as I wish I couldn't understand English:

" Time for playing is over sweetheart. This is the real world... Your reality, but... It's only my fantasy... My dream of inflicting pain, agony, and suffering amongst your... body, I suppose..." He smirked on the body comment.

That son of trick is so perverted. If I wasn't as weak, I would scowl at him like 600 burning suns.

"Nunca... ganaras..." I muttered in the smallest voice.

"Wait, was that? I'll never win? Oh... stop. I'm blushing..."

I tried my best to escape these cuffs and chains by pulling myself away, but I propelled back. Only to waste more energy, and gain even MORE exhaustion.

He cackles lowly. I frown at him like he's some type of mastermind at mind games... which he probably is. Let me not question that possiblity.

"Seems like I already have. With you tied up, and me whipping you... no sexual intended... not yet of course... seems like a win lose for me and you. So let me say this in English,"

He walked up slow to me to come near my face," I win... You lose..." At the end, he gave me a smug look, almost devilish like.

I did the unthinkable. This action could've gotten me killed...

I spit in his face.

He cringed and groaned in digust. It resulted him in wiping his face.

"You've done it now, bitch."

He backhanded me with his right hand. His strike was very fierce. It echoed throughout the darkly lit room.

I started spitting out blood. The taste of metallic liquid started pooling up in my mouth. I knew it was gonna be a very dark bruise.

"Here comes the real treat."

He raised up the whip, and it came down on my left leg with a huge clap.

I scream in agonizing pain.

"That's what I like to hear. Just tell me when to stop!"

This action kept going for the past 28 minutes. I had whip marks and slashes on my back, legs, abdomen, and arms. I was trying to show the king that I wasn't weak; I wasn't feeble. Even though my body was past tired ages ago.

"I could go all day, but it seems like your body has taken enough beatings. Look at you, trying to be a fighter. But you're just half breathing with your weak body. Admit it. I broke you. You can't say anything because you are barely alive. Good thing hearing goes last."

I tried to mumble you would never win, but I never gathered the words and forced to say it.

"Guards, take this peasant to the dungeon, and give her a comfy cell. As for right now, take her to the nurse. We don't need her bleeding out or getting infections. I still need her for the future. Go!"

I heard chains becoming unwrapped, and shackles unlocked. I felt pressure being released from the handcuffs that were around my wrists. One guard picked meup and put me over his shoulder. As he walked out, I took one glance at the king, and his eyes held pity, but quickly covered.

I couldn't feel my limp body. This is when I fell into darkness...


End file.
